The Wind Melody
by argentmist
Summary: "Your name is Dave Strider and the person that you love has just slapped you and seems affect by amnesia."


Your name is John Egbert and you don't have a clue about who is the person in front of you.

He showed up at your door and before you could do anything, he entered in your house and start ranting about something called Sburb, or something like that.

You aren't giving him much attention, your thoughts start cruising and you're trying to find a way to turn him away.

A part of you is glad having a guest; even though it was a blabbing stranger. Sometime the loneliness was too much to bear, living in this house too big for just one person, like something or somebody was missing….

Suddenly a stab in the head strikes you, like every time that you linger on such thoughts.

A finger snap get you back to reality. It was from your unexpected guest, Dave was his name if you've got it right, who didn't receive a reply to his question, and so after have obtained your attention, he asked again:

"Do you remember right, John?"

You don't have an idea how he knew your name but you think that it's time to put an end to this situation and reply:

"Look, I'm sorry but seriously I don't have a clue about what you're talking about or who you are. I think that you've come to the wrong house and it would be better if you get out," you conclude, trying to be not too much rude, with a hint of a apologetic smile even if this situation is freaking you out.

The moment your words reached him, you see how abruptly he turns pale. Now the only signs of colour on his face are the blond strands of his hair and the black of the sunglasses' lens.

But instead when he talks, his voice sounds composed and a little annoyed, even if under of it there's hidden a slight note of panic.

"If this is one of your pranks, it's not funny Egbert."

This is enough. You've tried to be kind, even though the weirdness of the circumstance, but seems doesn't work, so you repeat with a more resolute tone that you don't know of what he is talking about and that he had knocked on the wrong door; an evident case of coincidence of names.

Dave approaches you, grabs your shoulders, shaking you a little and almost shouting he said:

"BUT YOU MUST REMEMBER!" The emotion in his tone is raw. And before you could say or do something, he lowered to devour your lips, holding your face with a firm, but at the same time tender, grip like he dreaded that you could vanish at any moment.

At first you froze because you didn't expected such contact; but then you feel like that empty hole inside of you was finally filled. And his touch seems so familiar…

But suddenly you re-emerge from that maelstrom of feelings, remembering that the one who is kissing you is a perfect stranger and sharply you break the contact and then slap him. And due to your blow the sunglasses fly away from his face, revealing so his red eyes.

Their shade intrigues you, crimson near the pupil and that blends in the various shades of red in the iris.

You can't stop staring at his eyes. It's like that shade so strange, and yet so familiar, was trying to say something to you. And you think that if you stare long enough you'll be able to understand the reason why you feel like they were connected to something or somebody that for you was really…

A stab much stronger of the previous strikes you and a groan of pain escape you while you bring a hand to your head.

You see the other approach to help but you put distance between the two of you screaming:

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE:"

The other then picked up the sunglasses and covered again his eyes, hiding the storm of contrasting emotions in them, and in the end he left.

As soon as you are alone, you take the pills that the doctor prescripted you to ease the pain when your head have these attacks. You lie down on the bed, hoping to slip away soon in to an oblivion without dream and without thoughts.

...#...#...#...

Your name is Dave Strider and the person that you love has just slapped you and seems affect by amnesia.

Now you're at Rose's, thank goodness she remembers everything, and when you tell to her what's happened, she seems a little worried about the amnesia part.

She offered you a coffee and now sitting on her armchair she is observing you, analyzing both you and all this situation and she notice that your cheek is still a bit red for the slap , even though at your arrival she gave to you some ice.

She, in the end, puts the coffee cup on the little table and you decide to break the silence asking for her opinion:

"So, do you think that it may be a side effect of the game?"

"I don't think so, or otherwise it would have affected everybody. Instead, both of us remember everything and when I found Jade, she remembered too." she replied with a quiet voice and continued

"I think that the cause is in John himself, it may be an unconscious escape mechanism of his mind to forget what hurts. And during the entire game he passed through some painful experiences and losses. It happened to all of us." she concluded with a lower voice, her gaze unfocused for a moment.

"Then there's nothing that we can do? Asked Dave; trying to hold back the fear that the John's condition may be irreversible.

"For the moment we can only wait and give him time. It's possible that it's just a temporary state. But if this not the case, we have to consider the option of respecting his will and let him go. Let him live his new life, if this is what he wants."

She stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath, and then she concluded with a sad smile: " Even if, in that case, I'll miss him. He was such a good friend."

"I'm not ready yet to give up to him, not after everything we've been through" you whisper, gripping with strength at your coffee cup, not caring about the fact it could break and hurtyou.

Rose notices it and she approaches you to take it away from your hands and sits next to you on the couch, she gives you a hug to try to give you a little comfort in your sorrow.

...#...#...#...

In the two last weeks you've had no serious attacks, just some sporadic and bearable episodes, and in its stead you've started to have very weird dreams.

You have dreamed about a moon that seemed to be made of gold, of strange people with grey skin and horns, and of salamanders, a LOT of salamanders.

And even if you try to not think about it, you have dreamed also about that guy who showed up at your door. Even if your memories are blurred, you are able to gather a few details: the metallic flash of what seems to be a sword and a waving red cape.

When you wake up, all that remains of your dreams are fragments and the more you try to grab them for more details, the more they slip away like water through your fingers.

You're crossing the park near your home when the wind starts blowing and looking at how the leaves are blowed away, you think how the wind gives you contrasting feelings; you like it but it always gives you a sense of nostalgia. And sometimes, you could even hear a sort of melody in it, as if the wind was singing just for you.

Just like right now.

You shut your eyes for a moment, humming the melody that you hear and with the air swirl around your body its feel like you could soar at any moment and fly away…

A loud crash made you open immediately your eyes. A car accident happened in the near street and since you're the only one in the vicinity you call an ambulance and then approach to give some help.

But when you're almost there, you suddenly frozen perceiving that near one of the cars there's extending a pool of blood.

You can't stop to staring at all that blood and then a stab strikes you so hard that for a moment your vision goes blank. When it comes back, what do you see is not the car incident anymore but a land checked black and white and lying on that floor there's your Dad's body.

The shock from have remembered this, made crumble like sand the wall that you've unconsciously built around your memories, that now are flooding back in your mind.

The wind is roaring in your hears while you run away, ignoring the scratches on your hands and knees when you fall, while you remember everything, about Skaia, your Dad, your friends Rose and Jade.

And then you remember him. Dave.

You remember his smile, his strength even in his weakness, his ironic replies, and his touch on your skin…

You have to find him; even if you don't have a clue on where he could be.

It starts raining but you keep running, you're ready to run through all the city just to find him.

Your clothes by now are soaked because of the rain and when you stop for a moment to catch your breath, a light breeze starts blowing and you hear a new melody. It's different from the precedents, this time it gives to you a feels of hope and you decide to follow what it seems to be the last spark of your god tier's power.

You run for what it seems an eternity and when the melody stopped, you see down on the street an approaching figure, face half-hidden by the umbrella.

And when the figure stopped and slid to the side the umbrella while opening the house's door, you see that your quest is finally over.

You run toward him shouting his name, and when you reach him, the impact of your body against his rib cage leave him breathless for a moment and he drop the umbrella to the ground. Hugging him you lay your head on his shoulder murmuring:

"Finally I have found you." And he replies holding you tight like he never wanted let you again.

When your hug ends then, you lay your lips on his trying to convey everything you're feelings right now in the kiss: your happiness, your apologies and your love. The kiss starts gentle and then it burst in a flame of desperate passion.

When your tongues meet you taste a faint taste of apple juice and smiling through the kiss because of the familiar sensation, you grab him from the back of his neck to have a deeper contact and under your fingers you feel the silkiness of his wet hair. Your bodies fits perfectly together and you feel like the warm from is body is melting away the ice of loneliness deep inside you, and you feel his hands wandering, touching, caressing your hair and every inch of your skin under your t-shirt.

The pouring rain become more violent and so you decided that is better go inside and when you hear the door closing and Dave starts nuzzling your neck and kissing you again, you feel the very last trace of your solitude vanish like mist blowed away by the dawn's wind.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is my first Homestuck fanfic, i hope you've enjoyed it!

Please let me know what do you think about it in a review! :3


End file.
